La belleza de la inmortalidad
by paulettehuddy
Summary: Los Vulturi quieren destruir el mundo ¿Que papel juegan Cuddy, House y los Cullen ahí?
1. Demasiado bella para ser verdad

Podrán pensar que estoy loca, pero de repente se me vino la idea de escribirlo. Quizá poca gente lo lea, y menos gente comente , porque un crossover de House y Crepusculo no es lo mas común…

Una disculpa si algo no les cuadra bien, pero son todos personajes complicados ¿en qué me he metido?

_Michigan 1988_

La familia Cullen estaba establecida en New Jersey. Cierto que de vez en cuando hacia demasiado sol, pero la mayoría del tiempo el clima era muy agradable para los frios y palidos vampiros. Carlisle estudiaba un diplomado en la Universidad de Michigan y del mismo modo, cada uno de los miembros de su familia usaba su tiempo en alguna actividad academica.

Edward no tenia el interés suficiente por la medicina, ni el bastante control como para oler sangre humana bajo su nariz todo el tiempo. Asi que para tratar de comprender mejor la psique humana y así, tener un mejor uso de su don estudiaba psicología, muy cerca del campus de medicina, pero sin entrar a los sangrientos laboratorios.

Una tarde de otoño, caminaba por el campus buscando a Carlisle cuando algo o mejor dicho _alguien_ llamó su atención.

Era una chica casi tan palida como el, pero su piel no se asemejaba tanto al frío granito, mas bien se aproximaba a la cremosidad del marfil. Tenia un cuerpo tan finamente esculpido que, a pesar de llevar casi 100 años sobre la tierra, a Edward le costo creer que fuera verdad. Unos suaves rizos color castaño con destellos rojizos solo visibles para sus agudos ojos, le caían justo donde comenzaba el sosten que cubria sus dos perfectos pechos. Tenia además una sonrisa capaz de deslumbrar al mismo sol, pero no había nada como sus ojos. Un par de ojos del mismo color de la electricidad cuando cruza el cielo en las noches de tormenta.

Esos mismos ojos lo miraron con interés y a la vez con desconfianza. Edward alcanzó a leer difusamente lo que pasaba por su mente:

"_¿Qué demonios me está mirando? Por guapo que sea, no le da derecho a mirarme como un animal raro."_

Su pensamiento se alejó con ella. Edward pensó que si la volvia a ver, trataría de concentrarse para tener un mejor alcance de sus pensamientos.

-Bonita ¿verdad?- le dijo Carlisle a Edward mientras le agarraba el hombro.

-Tan hermosa que pensaría que es uno de nosotros- respondío mientras la seguía con la mirada- Creo que superaría a Rose, si fuera un vampiro.

-En cierto modo lo es- respondió Carlisle- Desciende de los Vulturi, por lo que he podido investigar.

-¿De los Vulturi?- Edward abrió los ojos a todo lo que podía para después fruncir el ceño- Pero ¡ es humana! Solo la ví de lejos pero pude sentir su olor; aunque pensándolo bien…

-Era demasiado dulce ¿no es así?- le dijo su padre con una sonrisa- Demasiado delicioso para un simple mortal. Eso es lo que me intrigó y me llevó a investigar.

-Cuentame- pidió Edward por cortesía, pues ya empezaba a leer la historia en la mente de Carlisle.

-Cuando Aro era un neófito, de los pocos recuerdos de su vida humana, era una novia que tenía en Israel. En su nueva condición llegó ahí en pocos días y la buscó. Por supuesto, había cazado ahí mismo, de modo que cuando llegó con ella no tenía sed. Al acostarse con ella no la mordió, pero la besó y la lastimó bastante. Asi que toda la saliva de Aro y por supuesto su semen, que en un novato son bastante ponzoñosos , al igual que todos sus fluidos, produjeron su efecto en esta mujer. Se convirtió en la mas hermosa humana que el mundo haya visto jamás. Desde luego después de esa noche no quiso saber nada más de Aro, y después ella se caso y tuvo hijos. Pero ese poco de ponzoña transmitido por Aro, fue suficiente para transmitirle a ella y a sus descendientes toda la belleza de la inmortalidad. Ella no es un vampiro, pero le debe su belleza a uno.

Justo en ese momento la belleza venia de regreso. Desde lejos saludo a Carlisle y se quedó mirando a Edward, con la misma intriga de hacía un momento.

-¿Cuántos años tiene? – preguntó Edward a su padre- ¿Es tu compañera?

-Es aun muy joven, va comenzando la carrera, pero debido al posgrado que tomo hay algunas clases de los primeros grados que tenemos en común.- respondió él.

-¿Nombre?- preguntó el joven vampiro, lleno de curiosidad y empezó a leer la respuesta en la mente de Carlisle antes de que el abriera los labios para decir:

-Cuddy. Lisa Cuddy.


	2. ¡Aléjate de mis dominios!

DEDICADO A LOS DOS REVIEWS QUE RECIBI Y A LOS POCOS MORTALES QUE LO HAYAN LEIDO. ESPECIALMENTE A FLO, POR QUE EN CADA COSA QUE ESCRIBO ELLA ESTÁ AHÍ.

Edward esperaba a Carlisle otra vez. Estaba seguro de que volvería a encontrarse con Lisa y ahora que conocía su historia le intrigaba demasiado. Quería saber si el lejano, muy lejano parentesco que tenia con Aro era determinante en su personalidad.

La fortuna estaba de su lado. Lisa Cuddy venia caminando hacia él, justo como la otra vez. Ahora puso su don más alerta que nunca.

-Hola- la saludó tímidamente- Quiero disculparme contigo. Parece que el otro día te incomodé- alcanzó a oír perfecto la mente de Cuddy: _"Vaya al menos tiene la decencia de disculparme después de verme como mono de circo ¿Qué será del Dr. Cullen?"_

_-_No te preocupes- sonrió y Edward descubrió la más perfecta de las sonrisas. Blanca, brillante, sincera. Pero había un detalle. Fijándose muy detalladamente esos dos dientes eran un atisbo de colmillos. Desde luego habían pasado cientos de generaciones, pero eso eran. por supuesto que al nunca necesitarlos, estos solo quedaron como un par de dientes afilados. La única manera de notar otra cosa era tener los agudos sentidos de un vampiro- Tu eres…

-Hijo de Carlisle-respondió rápidamente- Es tu compañero en algunas clases.

-Si, lo es-_"Guau, Carlisle con un hijo tan grande. Si el mismo es tan joven y guapo"_ al tiempo que le respondía en voz alta Edward oía la mente de Lisa.- Es un gran compañero.- justo en eso el viento sopló y se llevó los papeles que Lisa tenía en la mano. Caballerosamente se dispuso a recogerlos del suelo, cuando su mano se juntó accidentalmente con la de Cuddy. Del asunto del olor, ni recordarlo. Demasiado suculento para ser solamente humano. Ella dio un respingo al sentir la mano de Edward.

-¡Dios!- exclamó abriendo al máximo sus ojos azules-Estas helado, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Mientras en su mente se alcanzaba a oír _"¿Qué pasa con este sujeto?_

-Si- "Demonios. Primera conversación y ya notó algo anormal" pensaba Edward- Solo soy friolento.

-Yo también- "_Eres demasiado friolento amigo."_

Edward se esforzaba en encontrar algo en ella que hiciera evidente su origen a ojos menos agudos que los suyos. Algún rasgo Vulturi en su mente. Quizá su cortesía era anormal. El la había mirado apenas hace 2 días como un bicho raro y ella trataba de manifestar puntos en común para ser cortes. O bien era una humana demasiado educada.

En ese momento oyó una voz que le gritaba a Lisa.

-¡Hey Cuddles!- Un joven alto con los ojos tan azules o más que los de ella se acercó.

-¡Greg!- Lisa lo saludó con la mano en alto y por supuesto su maravillosa sonrisa. Edward pudo percibir en su mente la alegría que le producía el ver a ese sujeto El sujeto no lucia muy feliz de que él estuviera ahí. _"¿Quién demonios es este sujeto?" _ Lo alcanzó a oír a la perfección.

-¿Con quién platicas?- la pregunta ahora era en voz alta.

-Es el hijo del Dr. Cullen- respondió Lisa. House hizo una aseveración mental solo audible para el vampiro _"No me importa de quien sea hijo, me interesa que se mantenga alejado de mis dominios"- _Por cierto- dijo Cuddy dirigiéndose a Edward- No me has dicho tu nombre.

-Edward- pronunció su nombre acompañado de una sonrisa dedicada a encantar a ella y a provocar los celos de House. Mientras, se ponía de pie- Mi papá ya va a salir. Fue todo un placer señorita…- Fingió no saber su nombre. Era mejor así, si no ella creería que estaba frente a un acosador. En cierto modo lo era.

-Lisa-_¿Diré mi apellido? Se oye más importante así-_Lisa Cuddy. Y él es Gregory House.

-Adiós Greg.- House notó algo: Su extrema palidez y sus evidentes ojeras "_Está demasiado pálido. Parece que no tuviera sangre. Y definitivamente dormir es necesario de vez en cuando ¿Papá doctor no ha notado eso?"_ Edward se soltó a caminar con la gracia de un bailarín, mientras oía la conversación que dejaba entre ellos.

-Me parecías muy coqueta con el pálido- dijo mientras agarraba a Cuddy por la cintura _"ojalá lo alcances a ver niño desvelado"._- ¿Te gustó como te agarró la mano? Te vi.

_-_Solo era educada- dijo ella mientras sentía con agrado la cálida mano de Greg en su cintura, en contraste con la mano helada de Edward.- Me gusta mucho mas lo tibio- y agarró su mano, para soltarla rápidamente- Edward estaba demasiado frío. Tan frio como si…

-… como si no tuviera sangre- completó House- Además esa palidez no puede ser normal. Pero aun no me contestas ¿Te gustó?

-Ya te dije que prefiero el calor- le contestó mientras lo tomó de la mano para ir juntos al sol.

Edward encontró a Carlisle y se pusieron a comentar los "hallazgos" de Edward.

-¿Algo interesante con la señorita Cuddy?- preguntó el Dr. a su hijo.

-Su encanto. Definitivamente no es humano- respondió Edward- hay miles de mujeres encantadoras, pero ella tiene algo mágico. Tu y yo sabemos producto de que es, pero el mundo no. Ella misma no lo sabe. Incluso su olor es diferente.

-¿Algo físico?- Carlisle tenía curiosidad en ello.

-Nada importante. Solo el atisbo de unos colmillos- Edward recreaba la imagen mental por dos cosas: una era dar una adecuada descripción a su padre. La otra era que incluso recordar a Lisa era placentero para el.- A simple vista son unos dientes un poco agudos nada más. Pero sin duda es un atisbo de vampirismo. Es obvio que al no ser su antepasada una vampira y al jamás usarlos desde hace tantas generaciones, esos "semicolmillos" evolucionaron a esos lindos dientes.

Carlisle notó la concentración de Edward al recordarla y la sonrisa que había en sus labios. ¿finalmente su hijo encontraría el amor?

-¿Te gustó hijo?- dijo mientras ponía su fría palma en su hombro.

-Me intriga su origen. – respondió con toda sinceridad- Ella es magnífica e incluso como humana es adorable. Pero tiene cerca a un individuo que sin ninguna duda es el amor de su vida y que además, noto lo diferente que soy- El Dr. Cullen, notó cierta decepción en la mirada de su hijo.- Creo que lo mejor es no acercarme a ella con intenciones románticas.

-De acuerdo.- Carlisle sonrió a Edward.- Se hará como quieras.

SI LA INSPIRACION NO FALLA Y MAS GENTE COMENTA, EN EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE LOS VULTURI TRATAN DE DOMINAR EL MUNDO. SE NECESITARA ALGUIEN EXTRAORDINARIO PARA SALVARLO.

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.


	3. Un magnífico plan

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído y dejado comment. Me tardé algo, pero no lo dejé abandonado. **

**Como siempre, para Flo.**

_Volterra Italia. Epoca actual._

-Los tiempos cambian mi querido hermano.

Aro comentaba con Cayo los sucesos de los últimos tiempos. Era algo previsible, pero lo ocurrido con los Cullen, hizo que el clan Vulturi abriera mas sus ojos a la realidad.

El mundo sobrenatural cada vez era mas difícil de sobrellevar. Los humanos ahora tenían una tecnología mas avanzada y los habitantes del mas lejano pueblo de Rusia, podían enterarse de un ataque en Sudamerica en cuestión de segundos. Los humanos se alertaban y los inmortales tenían que ocultarse, siempre insatisfechos, siempre con sed.

-Tenemos que hacer algo- respondió Cayo- Nuestra existencia ya no es lo pacifica que era antes, sea vuelto complicada y nuestro secreto peligra. Recuerda lo que paso con el hijo de Carlisle.

-Eso terminó satisfactoriamente- dijo Aro- La joven Bella se ha convertido en una esplendida neófita.

-Y todo el asunto de la niña- Cayo lucia enfadado- ¡Pudo haber sido un riesgo mayúsculo!

-Culminó como un maravilloso descubrimiento: Renesmee. Una criatura maravillosa, tan maravillosa que ni siquiera nosotros la hubiéramos imaginado.- Aro recordaba con delicia a ala hija semivampira de Edward y Bella, que ya prácticamente había concluido su desarrollo físico, convirtiéndose efectivamente en una magnificencia, que reunía lo mejor de vampiros y humanos. No tenia ninguna de las desventajas de las dos condiciones. Era simplemente perfecta.

-Es cierto. Su condición es extraordinaria- siguió Cayo, mientras caminaba en círculos, lo que provocaba la ondulación de su capa- Tiene una flexibilidad que ninguno de nosotros tenemos. Puede sobrevivir como humana o como vampira sin ningún problema.

-Quizá esa sea la solución- eran las primeras palabras de Marco, quien se limitaba a oir la conversación, sentado mirando hacia la nada- Seres como ella tendrían mas viabilidad que nosotros y que los mismos humanos. El tal Joham no tenia ideas tan erradas.

-¿Exactamente que propones?- Cayo se paró frente a Marco con el ceño fruncido y su aire de majestuosidad a sus espaladas.

-Propongo- dijo acariciando cada una de las silabas- Que Renesmee Cullen no sea la única de su especie. Y claro, no nos olvidemos de Nahuel y sus hermanas. Son muy pocos y tienen tantas ventajas…

-¿Crear mas semivampiros?- cuestionó Aro con la duda en su ceniza frente- Pero sus madres humanas o morirían, o tendrían que convertirse.

-Exacto- Marco subió una ceja, con toda la malicia reflejada en su rostro- Se derramaría tanta sangre, ¿Qué podríamos hacer? Además los semivampiros tienen sangre. A veces me gustaría que alguien me la regalara y no salir a cazar.

-Donaciones de sangre. Mujeres a nuestra disposición. Algunos varones humanos en calidad de esclavos o sementales, para procrear mas humanas.- Cayo se puso sus frios dedos debajo de la nariz, en actitud pensativa.- Suena como un plan.

-Solo hace falta estructurarlo- intervino Aro- Necesitamos estudiar a las humanas y ver cuales son las mas aptas, en que ciudad comenzaríamos, como hacerlo desapercibidos y demás.

-En lo de las mujeres ya nos ahorraste trabajo hermano mio- dijo Marco- ¿Recuerdas a aquella israelí con la que te acostaste siendo un neófito? Aun me rio de recordar tus imprudencias de aquella época.

- No la embaracé- Fue todo lo que dijo un furioso Aro.

-Pero hiciste que su descendencia fuera el mejor material humano- intervino Cayo- Vamos a buscarlos.

La orden surgió. Todos los vampiros del mundo tenían ordenes de ratrear a la descendencia de la mujer de Aro. Eran fáciles de ubicar: unas características físicas despampanantes y su muy peculiar olor, no humano solamente.

Desde luego los Cullen no participaban del plan, porque obviamente no estarían de acuerdo con acabar con el genero humano. El aviso no llego a ellos, ni al clan de Tanya en Denali.

Después de algunas semanas debusqueda llegaron los resultados. Desafortunadamente para el clan Vulturi, la mayoría de la descendencia de esa mujer israelí, al ser judíos había perecido en el Holocausto. Quedaban unos pocos de ellos en America, a donde lograron llegar como refugiados.

De esos pocos la mayoría por alguna extraña razón eran varones, y otra buena parte eran ancianos y ancianas que a consecuencia de las heridas de guerra no pudieron tener hijos.

Asi que los Vulturi vieron con decepcion, que de la "descendencia" de Aro, que se pudiera usar para sus planes quedaban pocas mujeres. Sin embargo, valia la pena intentar. Ya se suplirían las carencias con una nueva selección de humanas después.

Para comenzar, revisaron la ya muy reducida lista de viables, sus nombres y ubicaciones.

El primer lugar en la lista era New Jersey EUA. Apellido: Cuddy. Nombres: Lisa y Juliet.


	4. Hermanas, hijas mías

**Antes que nada una disculpa por la demora. Entre la escuela, el trabajo y mi casa no me queda tiempo para nada. Este capitulo es corto, pero les prometo mas duración en el que sigue.**

**¿Flo donde estás? ¡Me urge que me contestes!**

_New Jersey_

Los lideres del clan Vulturi se habían trasladado a New Jersey, para dedicarse a la caza de las madres de sus futuros semihumanos. Como parte del plan para pasar desapercibidos, tuvieron que dejar sus majestuosas capas en Volterra y usar ropa totalmente moderna para transitar tranquilamente por la ciudad.

Aun así, los 3 hermanos usaban finos trajes y abrigos encima de ellos, aunque no los necesitaran, , lo que hacia imposible que pasaran desapercibidos.

La primera en ser invitada fue Juliet, la hermana de Lisa Cuddy. Los Vulturi fingieron ser agentes de seguros médicos y le hicieron varias preguntas sobre su historial clínico, a través de las cuales descubireron que Juliet, que era casada y tenía tres hijos, se había hecho una cirugía para ya no tener más.

Los Vulturi abandonaron la casa y salian mientras se quitaban los cubrebocas que usaban para mejorar su disfraz y disminuir en lo posible el olor.

-No sé como los humanos creen que esto funciona- dijo un impaciente Cayo, mientras arrancaba la fina tela de su cenizo rostro- ¡Es sumamente delgado, se puede oler todo!

-Es por eso que le añadí perfume al mío- respondió Marco- así es mas tolerable.

-¿Qué les pareció la primera de mis hijitas?- preguntó Aro, cargado de ironía- Reconozcan que es bonita.

-Y mucho- dijo Cayo—Bonita y de buen aroma, pero inútil para nuestros propósitos. Asi que pasemos a la que sigue.

-Es la hermana- dijo Marco, quien tenia muy presente el plan- Se llama Lisa y está a una distancia de tres horas en automóvil.

-Tan cerca que podemos estar ahí…- Comenzó a decir Aro.

-…ahora- Completó Cayo. Ya estaban afuera del hospital.

-Hemos llegado temprano- dijo Marco, mientras se ponía una bufanda gruesa y muy perfumada alrededor de la cara- Esperemos aquí, no debe tardar.

Por supuesto que para los milenarios Vulturi, la espera era un suspiro, pero lo verdaderamente difícil era estar afuera de un hospital, lleno de humanos y de sangre. Definitivamente no aguantarían mucho, sin cazar, a pesar de las bufandas y de los largos ratos sin respirar, sentían sed. Mucha sed.

Los tres trataban de concentrarse en ignorar la sensación, cuando vieron estacionarse un elegante Mercedes negro y a una hermosa mujer que se bajaba de el.

El aire golpeó de lleno y movio sus rizos castaños. Ella suspiró y se caló el abrigo, mientras con paso seguro y moviendo las caderas, avanzaba hacia el hospital

-Es ella- dijo Aro, respirando lo menos posible y concentrándose al igual que sus hermanos, en ignorar el aroma que les gritaba "muérdela"

-Vamos- fue todo lo que dijo Cayo, con la mirada fija en el propósito de su viaje, y emprendieron el paso, sin darse cuenta que un hombre con bastón los estaba vigilando.

-¿Qué quieren esos fenómenos con Cuddy?- se preguntó House, que observó como los Vulturi estaban esperando por Cuddy. – No me queda más que averiguarlo. – Y avanzó también hacia el hospital.


	5. ¡No puede ser!

**Ni siquiera tengo derecho a mirarlos a la cara (hipotéticamente) Trabajo, escuela y más trabajo me han hecho imposible actualizar. Les recuerdo que sus comentarios me alegran el día, y no está de más que me dejen, mínimo un reclamo por tardarme tanto. **

_Forks, Washington._

-¡No!- fue el grito desgarrador que emitió Alice en medio de la sala.

Los Cullen estaban en reunión familiar. Todos sentados a la sala, jugando scrabble, otros viendo películas y Edward y Bella jugaban con Renesmee, quien aparentaba tener 14 años, cuando en realidad tenía 3.

Carlisle se acercó sobresaltado a Alice, mientras el resto de la familia la observaba.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó a Alice mientras la sujetaba por los hombros-¿Qué viste?

-Los Vulturi- dijo Alice casi en un susurro para no alterar a Ed y Bella. Desde luego ese detalle fue inútil para evitarlo. Edward cruzó la sala como un destello.

-¿Qué quieren ahora?- dijo furioso-¿No nos van a dejar en paz?

Bella corrió hacia donde estaba su marido con el rostro desencajado

-Dinos Alice ¿Qué pasa ahora?- preguntó Bella con un temblor en la barbilla.

Alice respiró profundo a pesar de que no lo necesitaba, solo para hacer una pausa y poder hablar con calma.

-Al parecer, ahora no tienen ningún problema con nosotros- las miradas automáticamente se relajaron- Pero están fascinados con Renesmee. Les ha agradado tanto su facilidad para adaptarse a ambos modos de vida, que quieren crear más seres como ella.

-Pero eso implicaría…- comenzaba a cavilar Carlisle.

-Que murieran o se convirtieran las madres.- completó Bella.

-Exacto- dijo Alice- No les importa nada vienen decididos a ello. Seria en un plazo no muy largo, el exterminio de la raza humana. No quedarían madres para procrear, y los varones serían inútiles.

-¿Pero tienen algún plan con mi hija?- dijo un Edward preocupado.

-Solo puedo ver que la adoran, pero nada más. Lo siento-dijo Alice- No sé si les interese ver su desarrollo actual, o si quieran que ella…

-¿Qué ella qué?-ahora era Rosalie, la que estaba angustiada. La conversación era fácilmente audible al agudo oído de todos los presentes.

-Que ella también sea madre de algún semihumano más. Sería la única que quizá podría, de nosotros. No sé, no sé- y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Todos voltearon a ver a Renesmee, que tenía la cara muy pálida. Se sabía en peligro y de algo que sus padres tenían fuera de su alcance.

-No dejaremos que te pase nada cariño- Esme se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Tenemos que actuar rápido- dijo Carlisle- lleven a Reneesme con Jacob a la reserva. Pasará ahí algunos días, mientras investigamos la situación. Además, me siento responsable, de custodiar la raza humana. A fin de cuentas, de nuestra familia surgió el génesis de este problema.

Un poco más calmada Alice volvió a bajar a la sala. Sabia del plan de custodia y deseaba cooperar.

Bella y Edward llevaron a su hija con Jacob, quien se mostro muy preocupado y dispuesto a dar su vida por Renesmee. Regresaron después de dejarla segura, y se acercaron a la sala, donde discutían que hacer.

-¿Por donde debemos comenzar Alice?

-No sé exactamente porque, pero están siguiendo un plan, y en este momento solo están enfocados en un lugar en…-se frotó las sienes para ver con más claridad- New Jersey. Algo se les está dificultando, por eso no veo exactamente el lugar, solo unas siglas: PPTH.

-Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital- dijo Carlisle- Conozco bien ese lugar.

-¿Por qué están ahí?- preguntó Jasper.

-No lo sé bien. Pero toda su atención está centrada en una mujer en particular. Es preciosa, quizá sea eso lo que van buscando. Pero esto ya está ocurriendo… y van a seguir ahí, por eso los puedo ver.

-Creo que llegó la hora del viaje- Dijo Carlisle, mientras miraba a sus hijos.

_New Jersey, Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital._

Los Vulturi sabían que a Lisa Cuddy, siendo directora de un hospital, no podrían engañarla con ese tipo de cosas. Unos minutos bastaron para que investigaran sobre su trabajo y el modo más fácil, seguro y cooperador de acercarse a ella. Las donaciones. Con ese pretexto entraron a verla.

Los 3 tuvieron que hacer ápice de toda su fortaleza, para no morderla en ese mismo instante. Tenía un magnetismo bastante mayor al de su hermana y olía mejor, si esto era posible. Ella levantó los ojos para mirarlos, y vieron su reflejo, a través de miles de años.

-Buenos días señores…- miraba la nota que le habían pasado del hall- Vulturi- completó con una sonrisa. El detalle de sus afilados dientes, invisible para un humano, no fue pasado por alto por los hermanos.

-Buenos días doctora Cuddy- dijo Aro mientras la miraba fijamente, detalle que incomodó a Cuddy.

-Ustedes dirán- les dijo ella, mientras señalaba los sofás para que tomaran asiento.

-Hemos leído excelentes referencias sobre su hospital- comenzó Cayo- Y deseamos invertir en un lugar como este, para saldar nuestra deuda de gratitud con la humanidad- Miró a sus hermanos quienes sonrieron ante el sarcasmo de Cayo.

-Vaya- dijo Cuddy mientras enarcaba las cejas. Gente que donara dinero solo por placer, sin que ella tuviera que rogarles, no era algo que se viera todos los días. – Pues, los benefactores son siempre bienvenidos. ¿Tienen alguna petición especial para el destino de su dinero?

-Lo que usted más necesite- intervino Marco- confiamos en su excelente juicio. Solo le pediríamos estar al tanto de que se ha hecho, de primera mano, con un informe suyo. De manera personal.

-Desde luego- dijo ella- ¿Cuándo quieren traer su donativo?

-Se hace efectivo de inmediato- dijo Aro mientras extendía su cheque por una cantidad exorbitante. Cuddy disimuló muy bien su asombro.

-En un minuto les doy su recibo- les dijo mientras comenzaba a elaborarlo en la computadora, situación que aprovecharon los hermanos para mirarla fijamente.

-Nos encantaría que nos diera un recorrido por el hospital- dijo Cayo-¿Cuándo lo agendamos?

-Mañana mismo estoy disponible- les respondió mientras les extendía el recibo deducible de impuestos. Justo en ese momento entró House, sin tocar como siempre.

-Necesito que firmes esto- le dijo mientras pedía un procedimiento especial. Desde luego, era solo un pretexto para ir a verla.

-Estoy ocupada House. Le respondió mientras lo asesinaba con la mirada.

-Descuida, el trío de friolentos no se enojará- Cuddy sonrió apenada a los Vulturi.

-Los señores Vulturi acaban de convertirse en benefactores del Hospital.

-Oh por Dios. Tanto gusto- dijo House con mucho sarcasmo, mientras daba la mano a Marco, para soltarla inmediatamente. Se dio cuenta de la excesiva frialdad de su cuerpo y la palidez de su cara. Y ello le trajo un recuerdo que necesitaba pulir, por lo que salió inmediatamente de la habitación sin decir palabra.

-Lo siento tanto- se comenzó a disculpar Cuddy.

-Descuide- dijeron los 3 con una sonrisa- Nos vemos mañana.- remató Aro, y salieron del hospital.

Afuera, Carlisle y Edward vigilaban escondidos. Vieron salir a los Vulturi y enseguida se adentraron en el Hospital, buscando que podría atraer a los Vulturi ahí.

Cuddy salió a la clínica a dejar unos papeles en la estación de enfermeras cuando Edward, la vio y reconoció desde lejos, sintiendo un millón de cosas en su interior.

-Ya sé porque están aquí- le dijo a Carlisle- Es ella.

-No puede ser- Carlisle se llevó abrumado la mano a la cara.

**Prometí más extensión y lo cumplí. No les prometo actualizar muy rápido, pero no los olvidaré.**

**Gracias especialmente a Huddy23nitz, por todo su interés en el fic. Este capítulo es tuyo.**

**Y ya que tuve más extensión, merezco más reviews ¿O no?**

**Gracias por leer.**


	6. Congelados en el tiempo

Al fin lo pude subir...Definitivamente creo que FanFiction me odia.

* * *

Despues de ver a Cuddy en el pasillo, Carlisle y Edward salieron antes de que los viera, para pensar en como la prepararían para ello.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Edward a su padre.

-No podemos dejarnos ver, solamente asi, tan súbitamente. –Carlisle se sujetaba el mentón para pensar- Quizá una llamada telefónica para irla poniendo un poco sobre aviso. De cualquier manera, cuando vea que en 20 años no hemos envejecido se extrañará.

-Quizá no nos crea-replicó Edward.

-Ojalá lo haga- Su vida depende de ello.

* * *

-Te digo que no House- Cuddy le regresó el expediente a House- Es un procedimiento riesgoso e innecesario.

-Suena como al tipo de cosas que yo hago- dijo House- Espera ¡Eso salva vidas!

-No ahora House- no estaba dispuesta a ceder- Enójate y arma toda la pataleta que quieras. No te voy a …

Fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono. Cuddy atendió y House no estaba dispuesto a moverse de ahí, en tanto no tuviera su autorización.

-Dra Cuddy- contestó al teléfono- ¡Carlisle! Claro que lo recuerdo. Es un placer.

La mente de House voló rápidamente a sus años universitarios, y recordó a los extraños Cullen. Después de egresados, nadie supo nada de ellos , ¿Qué los motivaba a resurgir 20 años después?

_-Lisa- decía Carlisle al otro lado de la línea- hay una situación de alerta, que requiere que nos veamos personalmente lo antes posible. Mi hijo Edward viene conmigo._

-Si, también recuerdo a su hijo. Va a ser un gran placer verlos a los dos después de tantos años, pero el tono de su voz me alarma- dijo Cuddy con el ceño fruncido. House en cuanto oyó que Edward estaría presente, sintió que los celos le erizaban la médula.

_-Te repito que necesito verte en persona- Repitió Carlisle- Solamente te quiero pedir un favor. Ten la mente abierta y recuerda que todo esto lo hacemos por tu seguridad. Y no te extrañes cuando nos veas. Te lo explicaremos todo, pero por favor ten paciencia y confía en nosotros. Te veremos en la cafetería de tu hospital en 2 horas. _– Y sin mas colgó, dejando a Cuddy extrañada y preocupada.

-¿Los cara-palida se acercan?- dijo House con un tono seco- Que hagan lo que quieran después de que me autorices esto ¿Estas bien?

-Si- le dijo Cuddy con la mente perdida en tan extraña llamada. Firmó la hoja sin siquiera mirar otra vez a House- Estás autorizado.

Para House no paso desapercibido el ánimo alterado de Cuddy, asi que subió rápidamente con su equipo, les ordenó que hiceran el procedimiento y se dedicó a espiar a Cuddy.

Las dos horas las sintió como toda la eternidad. En cuanto el reloj le indicó su transcurso, se dirigió con paso veloz a la cafetería. House la seguía de cerca.

* * *

-Los Cullen piensan entrometerse otra vez- exclamó Aro súbitamente. Decidieron permanecer en Jersey, listos para llevar a cabo la siguiente fase de su plan.

-¿Qué piensan hacer?-cuestionó Cayo.

-Poner a Lisa sobre aviso por lo pronto. Frustrar en lo que puedan nuestro plan de los semi inmortales.

-No podemos permitirlo- dijo Marco- ¿Qué hacemos?

-Llama refuerzos. Aro ordenó tajantemente.

* * *

Cuddy entró a la cafetería buscando, como era lógico a un Carlisle maduro y a Edward aproximadamente de su edad. Hizo una rápida inspección visual sin mucho resultado.

-Lisa- Oyó que la llamaban reconoció la melodiosa voz de Edward. Volteó y sus ojos salieron de las orbitas, al ver a los perfectos Cullen congelados en el tiempo.

-Oh por Dios- dijo conteniendo la respiración- Esto no es normal, no puede ser normal- daba algunos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de ellos-¿Qué pasa con ustedes?

Edward se paró y la tomó suavemente por el brazo. Cuddy se estremeció al sentir su piel helada. Edward tuvo que contener la marea se sensaciones que le provocaba esa piel casi tan marfil como la suya, pero increíblemente cálida. El calor que lo hizo enamorarse de Bella.

-¿Por qué estas tan frío?- preguntó Cuddy. No podía pensar con claridad.- ¿Qué quieren de mi?

Justo en ese momento, House se acercó al ver la reacción de Cuddy. No había podido ver a los Cullen porque estaban de espaldas.

-Suéltala- ordenó House, pero no pudo decir nada mas. También se sorprendió sobremanera al ver a los Cullen iguales que 20 años atrás.

-Hola House- dijo Edward- Solo queremos protegerla. Es todo- le hablaba con calma mientras leía en su mente el amor que sentía House por Cuddy.

-Siéntense- dijo Carlisle- Se que hay mucho que explicar. Comencemos a hacerlo.


	7. Sueños

Sin palabras por la tardanza...

* * *

-¿Tratas de decirme que soy un extraño fenómeno semi vampírico?- exclamó una exaltada Cuddy mientras se paraba de su mesa. Carlisle y Edward le habían contado toda la historia acerca del origen de ella y su familia y desde luego, no lo podía creer. Además el plan Vulturi tampoco resultaba de lo más verosímil.

-Sé que es difícil de creer Lisa- le explicaba el doctor vampiro- Pero es verdad. Y por tu propia seguridad debes venir con nosotros.

-¿Estas mal de la cabeza?- exclamó House mientras rodaba su bastón entre las manos- No irá a ningún lado con el par de locos con mas cirugías plásticas de la historia. El enano de Taub debería tomar clases con su cirujano.

-Por supuesto que no voy a ningún lado. Carlisle, Edward lo siento, pero decididamente no les puedo creer… -dijo Cuddy mientras se alejaba acompañada de House que le hacía caras. Los Cullen solo podían mirarla con expresión preocupada.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- dijo Carlisle.

-No temas. Aunque piensa que estamos locos y somos muy raros, aun hay duda en su mente. En cuanto vea algo raro nos buscará, solo hay que permanecer alertas. Alice nos avisará.- tranquilizó Edward a su padre, mientras podía percibir la tibia piel de ella, aun a la distancia.

-De esto ni una sola palabra a nadie House- le pidió Cuddy mientras se sentaba en su despacho.

-¡Arruinas mi diversión! Esto sería la comidilla del Hospital. Además yo preferiría que dijeran que soy vampiro a transexual.

-Por favor- repitió, mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-De acuerdo- nadie podía resistir esa mirada-pero de ahora en adelante el rumor de que eres transexual saldrá en todos los medios- le dijo mientras salía.

Esa noche Cuddy no pudo dormir. Daba vueltas en su cama, mientras pensaba en como aparecieron de la nada unas personas a las cuales hacia tiempo no veía, el modo en que el tiempo se detenía en ellos, la increíble historia de su ascendencia, y la más increíble historia del plan de destrucción del mundo.

-Definitivamente soy de una mente impresionable fácilmente- se dijo a si misma mientras tomaba una infusión relajante, lo que eventualmente la llevó a dormir.

Y dormir llevaba a soñar. Soñaba que caminaba de la mano de House por un bosque cálido, aunque con cierto aire de terror. Repentinamente House era arrebatado y llevado tan velozmente que ella no podía distinguir hacia donde, ni quien se lo llevaba, mientras ella con cara de terror se quedaba parada sin saber qué hacer.

Después la misma Lisa era desmayada y transportada hacia solo Dios sabía dónde. despertar, estaba en un extraño palacio medieval, atada con las muñecas encima de su cabeza y los tobillos en una especie de potro de tortura. Quiso gritar, pero el terror era tanto que se lo impedía. Al girar la cabeza vio a House, amarrado en la misma posición que ella, en un potro junto al de ella. Parecía haber sido golpeado fuertemente y una cantidad enorme de personas con capuchas y capas negras los custodiaban.

Una de las capas se acercó a ella y a través de la tela que cubría su cara la olfateaba. Un dedo helado recorría toda su silueta. Finalmente, al llegar a su cuello el dedo se detuvo, sacó un pequeñísimo bisturí e hizo un corte que apenas abrió su piel, pero que dejaba escapar una pequeña gota de sangre.

La capucha se corrió y vio la cara de Aro que la miraba con placer. Lamio la gota de sangre que hizo un largo camino en su cuello, y tuvo que contenerse para no terminar de absorberla toda. Se inclino sobre su cara y le susurró:

-Ahora sí, mi pequeña Lisa, eres toda mía.- y la besaba del modo más rudo que jamás había sentido. Después comenzó a sentir frio. Mucho frio.

Al despertar sobresaltada vio a Edward al pie de su cama. Apenas había abierto la boca para gritar, cuando él la tomó en los brazos y salió corriendo por la ventana.


End file.
